


Longing

by pretending_icanwrite



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Character Study?, Elijah deserves the world, F/M, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: Alexandria Rose.  The girl behind the bar.  The one who pours the drinks.  And the reason he keeps going back





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that came to me at college and I had to write it

Elijah didn’t know how it started. He didn’t know when he stopped going to the bar for the bourbon and when he started going for the girl that poured it. There was something about her that drew him to Rousseau’s. 

He watched as she poured drinks, smiled and patrons and felt something burn inside him when the drunks flirted with her. But it made him smile when she banged their drink down on the bar and turned on her heel to return to the kitchen where she would laugh with Cami.

Hir brother would join him in the corner of the bar and find it amusing to watch how Elijah followed her every move. They would be joined by Hayley who would join her partner in teasing the older Mikaelson about his infatuation with the barmaid.

“Go talk to her,” they would say.

“I can’t,” he would respond, “I can’t bring her into this. She deserves to live a life away from all these dangers.”

But then one night Cami joined them at their table and everything changed.

“Alex isn’t as innocent as you think,” she said with a sly smirk, “talk to her and you might be surprised.”

Elijah finished his bourbon and took the empty glass to the bar. She came up to him with the bottle.

“Top up?” She asked, waiting to pour the liquid.

He nodded, “and one for you.”

“I don’t drink when I’m working,” she responded.

Elijah smiled, “Alexandria Rose, have a drink with me?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Little birdie told me.”

Alex laughed, “Cami?”

“Something like that,” he agreed.”

She smiled and filled up his glass, “I’m finished in an hour. How about I drink with you then?”

“I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
